Existing side spraying outlet device is assembled to a supporting arm, the supporting arm is secured to the wall; the side spraying outlet device is connected to the supporting arm by hard pipe, the side spraying outlet device is fixed to the wall. So that the side spraying outlet device is fixed with respect to the supporting arm, the side spraying outlet device is fixed with respect to the wall, as the supporting arm is fixed with respect to the side spraying outlet device, it needs to ensure the assembly position when assembling, thus making it high assembly cost. Moreover, the assembly position is not adjustable.